Time Turning: Harry and James Have An Adventure
by FandomHearts1991
Summary: Harry is now 20 years old and works as an Auror. When the ministry is breached and time is stolen, Harry and friends are selected to go back in time to bring back the offender. This story was - and will continue to be- written to give Harry some memories of hanging out with a young James, Lily and the gang. Anyway, all rights belong to the fantastic J.K Rowling:)
1. Part One

**Harry Potter  
Dec 26th 2000**

Harry wasn't technically in work yet, but even as he walked through the higher levels of the Ministry he could hear the rumbles and rumors circling about yesterday's break-in. He'd only just heard about it that morning, having had yesterday off to spend Christmas Day with Teddy, though everyone else in their world seemed to be talking about it – they were all speculating, of course, about who it could have been, what they had done, whether they were in custody or not and what their punishment was going to be. The only problem, Harry found, was that not a one of them, not one single whisper, was the same. A young woman only a couple years older than himself, had claimed that the only suspect was an old greying man who was half-mad and very confused. Another, a man with salt and pepper hair, had believed it to be a house elf, lost with a pot of soup. Richard, a friend and a good man with dark brown eyes, on the other hand, had said it was all a hoax and the guard had just been dreaming after drinking his weight in fire-whiskey. Of course, after hearing the seventh story, Harry decided to just nod and smile at the random people ushering over to fill him in on what he'd missed, until he'd heard the facts from Kingsley, the Minister, himself.

Sighing, he carried on down the long corridor that led to the elevator and stepped in, before pushing the button to the floor he needed. It was the only floor he hadn't seen in his year as an Auror, and in all honesty, he wouldn't be seeing it now if he had any other choice. He didn't though. Kingsley had asked for him specifically and it wasn't like he could turn down his boss's request. Seeming far quicker than usual, the elevator slowed to a gentle stop and pinged open, revealing a familiar face.

'Ah, Harry,' Arthur Weasley said, smiling slightly and clapping him on the shoulder. 'How are you and Ginny today?'

Harry blinked, attempting to push away the sudden onslaught of sadness he felt, before nodding distractedly, 'Great, Arthur. We're great.' He told his new father-in-law. It was an odd and beautiful thing to call him that. As of a month ago, Ginny had become a Potter; she was officially his and he was hers. They were husband and wife and the silver band on his hand was the proof. He grinned, happiness settling into his heart, and Arthur's smile widened.

'Good. Now come on, Kingsley's waiting.' He turned around and led the way, expecting Harry to follow. He'd been through a lot in his life and not all of it was fair and good. The thought of Ginny chased some of his sadness away like a patronus to a dementor, but still, the ache he felt was still there and he didn't bother denying it. They'd all managed to deal with the continuous ache from the losses they'd all sustained, but confronting it head on was something different. This floor held memories of suffering and fatality that still knocked Harry's breath from his lungs. Sirius, his loyal Godfather, had had his last moments on this floor and that hurt.

Arthur seemed to hear his internal turmoil and paused, sympathy and pain in his eyes and compassion in his voice, 'We wouldn't ask this of you, if we didn't need you, Harry.'  
That was true, he knew. He also understood that Arthur wouldn't have been doing it if he hadn't been needed either; sometimes it was easy to forget that the Weasleys' were good friends with Sirius too in the end. Harry nodded his head bracingly and took a step forward to follow him. Whatever it was that they needed from them, would be over quicker if he actually moved.

**James Potter  
Mar 9th 1977**

James was sat on his bed in the Gryffindor dorm room, his legs outstretched in front of him, while his right hand mussed his dark hair into its usual messy style. It was still early, so early that there wasn't much light in the large space, as the sun still hadn't risen yet. He'd had approximately five hours sleep and after missing tea last night, his stomach was grumbling so much he knew he wouldn't get any more, until he'd eaten. His best friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter were still snoring away in the beds surrounding him. Their other dorm mate, a boy named Jacob, still hadn't come up to bed. That wasn't unusual though. Jacob was the type of lad that studied nonstop and James knew without a doubt, he'd be curled up in the common room, an open book in his lap and a quill in his hand, fast asleep.

James sighed as he climbed to his feet and walked over to his trunk. Opening it, he pulled out his invisibility cloak, then walked over to Sirius's to get their map of Hogwarts. It was a fantastic little map, efficient and genius with its installed magic. It had gotten them all out of a lot of trouble more times than James could count, especially on the days and nights they had left the castle to seek their adventures elsewhere. Stifling a yawn, he stepped towards Jacob's bed and pulled the blanket from it, before wrapping himself in the cloak. As always his trusty heirloom covered him from head to foot and it was good job too, considering he couldn't be bothered putting on clothes.

Being as quiet as he could, he exited their room and climbed down the stairs, managing to hit, not one, but two of the squeakiest ones. James was half convinced McGonagall had put them in that dorm on purpose, or at the very least charmed their stairs to groan when one – or all – of them were out of bed out of hours. Not that they always made mischief at night, just on the ones that coincide with the full moon.  
The common room wasn't as dark as their room had been, due to the little lights and candles surrounding the area. As predicted, Jacob was curled up with his books and James snorted a laugh. Making sure his cloak stayed put, he pulled out the blanket and covered the other boy, hopefully saving Madam Pomfrey time from having to heal the guy of the flu.

Good deed done, he moved to the portrait hole and pulled out the map, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'

Almost instantly, the seemingly plain piece of parchment transformed into the Hogwarts layout, complete with the names and locations of all the individuals within its walls. Filch, the grumpy caretaker, was off lurking near the Astronomy tower, McGonagall was walking the halls near Dumbledore's office and Slughorn was doing the rounds near the Slytherin house rooms. Dumbledore, surprisingly, was just walking though the castle doors. James frowned at his headmasters name on the map and wondered where he'd been. Not that it was any of his business, he just hoped everyone in the Order was okay. Grimacing, he eyed the rest of his route to the kitchens. Everyone else was where they were supposed to be.

Getting to the kitchens was easy if you knew how – and James very much did. He and Sirius had figured it out second year. Well, by 'figured it own', he meant Sirius had written a note to the house-elf that liked to clean their common room and asked nicely for directions. The next day the elf had written back with instructions and night time hunger was a thing of the past. When he walked in, after removing his cloak, he grinned at the five house-elves' that weren't sleeping, with a mixture of affection and exasperation. James understood that the elves _liked_ what they did, but he didn't understand how some preferred it to sleep – but, hey, who was he to judge?

'Morning all,' He greeted, with a yawn, and got smiles and bows in response. He didn't even get another word out though, before a house-elf named Yokey, brought him two bacon sandwiches, 'For yous sir.' The elf said, bowing one more time.  
James smiled again, this time with pure affection. 'Blimey, that looks good! That git of a teacher kept me behind for a late detention last night, didn't he? So I didn't get to eat anything from your feast.' He stepped forward and took the plate and nodded to the elves. 'Thanks. This is much appreciated.' The elves thanked him with repeats of 'Thank yous sir' and bowed repeatedly until he left.

He'd managed to eat the first one in four quick bites and had already started on the second as he covered himself with his cloak again. Mid bite, he picked up the map and froze. Dumbledore and McGonagall's names where right around the corner, coming closer with each millisecond.

'…It was the strangest thing _I've _seen, Minerva.' Dumbledore's calm voice echoed quietly to him.

'But surely, Albus! _You_ must know what it is?' McGonagall's voice answered him, a tad impatiently if James was honest.

Dumbledore chuckled, 'My dear Minerva, you hold me in far too high esteem.' James heard a quiet sigh but from who he couldn't have guessed. They rounded the corner as Dumbledore continued, 'But alas, I fear I do have an idea. Or, at least, the beginnings of one.'

James knew he should probably move, but he couldn't – or more accurately, he just didn't want to. What were they talking about? What happened?

'Well?' McGonagall asked, her face looking beyond exasperated, 'Are you planning on sharing? The ministry's already up in arms over it and god only knows what nonsense they'll be coming up with. No,' She said, this time more to herself, 'if anybody has to deal with this it should be you. Well, us.'

Deal with what? James asked silently, his curiosity getting the best of him. He leant forward slightly, hoping the movement wouldn't detect attention. It didn't and it was definitely Dumbledore who sighed this time.

'I believe' he said slowly, 'that someone has been messing with time.'

**Harry Potter  
Dec 26****th**** 2000**

'Wait. What do you mean?' A fellow Auror asked Kingsley wide-eyed and confused, as they stepped into a room familiar only to a select few. 'We, what? Have a store of… _time_… here, in the ministry?'

Harry couldn't help but smile in sympathy at the incredulous look on the persons face. If it hadn't been for the fact that he, along with a few of his friends, had run into the very room in question and seen it with his own eyes, fifth year, he would have been disbelieving too. Kingsley's speech on what the room held had triggered a fair few responses, many were like the bloke's at the side of him – confused and disbelieving – and some were like his own – understanding, but confused on how it mattered.  
'Time, time?' The person next to him continued, 'Like what a clock measures? That time? Seconds, minutes, hours, years? Time, time?'

Harry and Arthur glanced at Kingsley, who was stood in front of their group of seven, and waited for him to answer. Their group consisted of Harry, Arthur, the new head Auror – a kind hearted, tough woman Kingsley had appointed – named Ayra, a transfer Auror from Finland Harry hadn't met yet (the current speaker), an unspeakable, a guard named Phil and, of all people, Draco Malfoy. Harry had nodded when he had seen his fellow enemy-come- well, Harry didn't really know what to call Draco. They weren't quite friends, but it was safe to say they no longer felt the animosity that had clouded their relationship at Hogwarts. It was obvious both parties weren't exactly number one fans of the other though, which, Harry had to admit, was rather funny, seen as both owed the other their lives.__

'Yes.' Kingsley's said in his deep steady voice, as he raised a dark eyebrow inquisitively. 'Where exactly do you think time-turners come from, Mr. Rhys?'

Harry stilled – he hadn't actually thought about that either. He knew time turners' didn't just pop into existence, fully capable of altering the past by a spinning of a wheel, of course, but he never knew how a person even collected time to create them. Did Father Time really exist? Did they just have to ask him nicely? Or was it like fairy dust and just exist for people to gather if they knew where to look?

The others seemed enraptured by the question too. Only Arthur seemed to draw in a worried breathe, coming to a conclusion nobody else had met yet. His and Kingsley's eyes met and the minister nodded slightly, a grim tilt of the head, causing Arthur to groan.

'Our trespasser stole time?' He asked in a pained voice.

Harry glanced at his father-in-law and tried to swallow down the bout of worry that settled in his stomach. What was it that Hermione had said all those years ago? Terrible things happen to those who mess with time?

Harry glanced at Kingsley and asked the first question that came to mind, '_Why_ did our trespasser steal time?' To use it? To go where? Why?

Kingsley glanced at Draco and grimaced. 'Well, this is where Mr. Malfoy comes in to things.' He gestured for him to come forward and it was only then that Harry saw the worry lines surrounding Kingsley's eyes. Clamping down on his nerves, he tried to mentally brace himself, realising this was going to be bad. Draco walked forward and stepped up next to Kingsley, looking slightly awkward and uncomfortable. The swagger he'd once had as child, all but evaporated in the harsher world they'd both been forced to face. Harry watched the grown man for a second, thinking of how far they'd come in the 9 years since they'd met. Now at twenty years old, Harry was an Auror and Draco was an aspiring trainee Healer. If anybody would have told an 11 year old Harry, that the blond arrogant bigoted boy he'd met at Madam Malkin's was going to become a skilled healer he probably would have blanched in horror for the poor patients. Now though? It seemed sort of fitting in its way. Arthur cleared his throat and gently nudged Harry, puncturing his reminiscent thoughts just in time to hear Kingsley continue.

'It appears,' Kingsley stated with that ever soothing tone, 'that Mr Malfoy received a letter from an Azkaban inmate earlier this morning – before that point we had no idea the culprits plans or even the culprit for that matter. The man, who, for a lack of a better word, was a fanatic and a huge fan of Mr. Malfoy Senior and,' he hesitated, 'the, ah, cause that he and so many others followed –'

Ayra frowned at that, interrupting with a question that was on Harry's tongue, 'Do you mean Death Eaters?' She asked sharply. 'Our thief was a fan of You-Know-Who? Why wasn't he in Azkaban?!'

A cold shiver went through Harry. Whispers rose in the room. He looked intently at the men in front of him, hoping it wasn't true. It couldn't be true, could it? Arthur groaned again next to him and Mr. Rhys was making stuttering sounds. Harry just felt like he couldn't breathe, like there were chunks of ice in his lungs, blocking his airways.  
A death eater, he thought, a death eater still rallying for the cause with a large amount of time?

'Has he already gone back?' Harry asked, emotion thick in his voice. He couldn't quite explain what emotion it was though. He was feeling too many to define it. He was angry and scared for the most part though.

Kingsley looked apprehensive as he looked at Harry, but he didn't falter with his words, 'According to the letter.' He said gravely, 'Yes.'

Harry closed his eyes, as worried yells sounded in the room. Harry opened his eyes, as Arthur asked, 'Do you know what time he went back to?'  
'1977.'

**James Potter  
Mar 9****th**** 1977**

'Sirius!' James all but yelled, as he got back to their room. 'Remus! Peter! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' He leant over his friends one at time and prodded them each in the cheek rather roughly. Sirius made a sound in the back of his throat like a caged rabid animal, causing James to snort and lean closer to his best friend. In a sing-y song-y voice he whispered, 'I have some information that I'm not supposed to have.' That seemed to do the trick.

One of Sirius's grey eyes popped open and he spied at James, 'What kind of information?' he asked and James couldn't help but grin. There was his Sirius. He glanced up and looked at his other two best friends. They were both sat up, looking rumpled with sleep and confused at the disruption. James didn't waste any time and launched in to his story. As he went, Sirius sat up with interest and Remus groaned and lay back down. James couldn't blame him though – it was nearly his time of the month and it was clearly taking its toll. Afterwards, he stood with his arms wide, waiting for the questions he knew would come.

Peter was the first, rubbing at his eyes as he wondered, 'What does that even mean though? Someone's messed with time?'

Sirius glanced at the smaller boy, 'I guess what Dumbledore said Peter. Someone's gone from one time to our time. I wonder why though? It's not like it's the safest time to be about.'

James nodded in agreement; he had no idea why either. 'I dunno. It's weird though, isn't it? I wonder who it is and what they want.'

**Harry Potter  
Dec 26****th**** 2000**

Harry's heart did a leap. 'That far back?' he asked, surprised. He'd expected Kingsley to say 1997, when he, Ron and Hermione had begun the hunt for the horcruxes, or even back to 1981, when Voldemort had tried to kill him as an infant, but 1977?

'Why?' Arthur asked, his voice tight with tension. The foundation to their newly built lives seemed to be suddenly crumbling.

Kingsley looked at Draco, who seemed to come to life at that point. He glanced at Kingsley, before looking at Harry.

'Apparently, to "right a wrong"' Stepping forward, Draco pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Harry. It was a folded piece of parchment, with dirt on the bottom corner. Harry took it gingerly, eying it warily, like it'd suddenly turn in to a blast-ended skrewt if he didn't. 'It's a note from my father's friend, Trenton.' Draco explained, 'He's dying, you see, and was allowed visitors – he only asked for his brother, Oliver. The two have always been close. Oliver, apparently, when he came in, was extremely excited about an idea he had to "free everyone". Trenton didn't really believe a word he said at first – Oliver doesn't usually like to risk himself, only likes to plan things. This morning though, Trenton heard about the break-in; the guards where all chattering about it at breakfast time. He then asked for a dying wish, which when granted, he used to write to my mother and myself, claiming that we wouldn't need to be reunited with my father, because if his brother succeeded, we would never have been separated in the first place.' He gestured to the letter in Harry's hand and sighed. 'The way I understand it, Oliver has gone back to before you were born because he has little faith that he could thwart you if Voldemort couldn't. So, it sounds like he hopes to end your life by killing your parents before they become your parents.' Draco shrugged.  
As one, everyone in their group blanched.

'Don't worry though!' Kingsley said hastily. 'I have a plan worthy of Albus to fix this.'


	2. Part Two: Same Time Zone

**James Potter  
9****th**** Mar 1977**

Remus was looking at James a little horrified, 'Did you really just say what I think you just did?' He looked at Sirius and Peter for confirmation and noticed their eyes were just as wide as his. 'He _did_ just say that, didn't he?' He looked back at James and shook his head. 'No. No, we can't do that, James.'

Sirius bit at his lip and thought, before nodding slightly, 'I think I'll have to side with Moony on this one, mate. You know me, I'm impulsive, but I cannot, in my right mind, follow Albus Dumbledore around hoping to snag information. Not only would that be a violation of our dearest headmasters trust, it's also a Saturday and it's far too hot.' He shook his head, causing his long dark hair to fall into his face. 'And how would we even do it anyway?' He added as he pushed away the strands. 'Dumbledore will be leaving not only the castle, but I'm guessing Hogsmeade too – and probably to London, mind you. The Ministry will be asking him to keep them updated with his thoughts on this, it's guaranteed.'

James shrugged a little, 'We'd get out of the castle easy enough, wont we – but that's not what I meant. I mean, we can just _ask_ what's going on, can't we? Maybe he'll tell us since we already know something about it – and we're nearly all of age. Couple more weeks for me and then I'll be joining the Order any way.'

Remus sighed quietly, 'Do you really think Professor Dumbledore will want our help though? We're not part of the Order _yet – _and the Order might not even know about this_._ We've not even sat our NEWT's, for Merlin's sake.'

Sirius closed his eyes and leant back against the corridor wall, nodding, 'Excellent point again.'

'What _are_ you lot talking about?' A girl's voice asked suddenly and James's face split in to an affectionate grin.

'Oh, you know. The usual.' He answered.

Looking behind him, he saw Lily Evans standing with her arms crossed, a sparkle in her bright green eyes and a half smile on her lips.  
Sirius snorted at his answer and Remus shook his head again, 'Your boyfriend is trying to get us involved in Ministry business.' Remus said. 'And he wants us to stalk Professor Dumbledore.' Sirius added.

Lily let out a small laugh and sat down next to James, grasping his hand in her own. 'Are they serious?' She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

James shook his head with a look of mock-insult on his face, 'Of course they're not.' He answered squeezing her hand, before adding, 'I only want to follow him to Hogsmeade, so I can talk to him alone – and that's not really stalking, that's merely seeking his company outside of the castle. And technically,' He continued, lowering his voice, 'if someone's been messing with time, it's everyone's business, not just the Ministry's. That's serious stuff.'

Lily's eyes widened slightly, as Sirius shrugged excepting the point, which then caused Remus and Peter to groan a little. If at least one of them agreed to the idea, they all knew by past experiences that they'd all end up going.

'What do you mean?' Lily asked, stepping closer to the group. Sirius nodded to James with an easy grin, 'Get explaining then and we'll vote on it.'

**Harry Potter  
Dec 26****th**** 2000**

Harry was a little unnerved and confused by Kingsley's request to call in "a few of those that he trusted with his life", with the single condition that they were all under the age of twenty two. He could guess why the request was made, but he didn't really want to dwell on the idea. Nor did he really want to involve others in the situation, though he knew he didn't really have a choice – not if they were to successfully secure their present world anyway.

'Alright.' Harry had said slowly, before going on to floo call his best friends of nine years – Ron, who was in the Auror office and Hermione, who was in the magical law department sorting paperwork. Not too sure that two would cover Kingsley's "few", with a heavy heart he decided to call Neville and Luna as well. Neville was still at home, having a rare day off. While Luna, on the other hand, was far harder to get a hold of, due to the fact that she was currently wandering the world in search of certain magical creatures. In the end, he had finally reached her via a patronus and she'd disapparated to the Ministry a second later. He had decided to call Ginny last, as he didn't really want to get her involved. Well, he didn't want to get anybody involved, but definitely not her. The danger that he knew must affect him – because how could there not be danger? – didn't necessarily have to affect her. He had no idea how to explain that to his wife though. Like Harry and the others, Ginny wasn't the type of person to sit aside and do nothing while others were in harm's way. He also knew he couldn't exactly _not_ explain the situation either – and so, with a loaded sigh, he'd dropped some floo powder into the fireplace and asked her, quite grimly, to come to the Ministry.

Five minutes later, Harry was stood side-by-side with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna in Kingsley's office, with a grim looking Arthur, Ayra and Draco. Mr. Rhys and the others they had been with had gotten told to continue with their daily work, with the instructions to spread random non-truths to the ministry workers, keeping the facts to themselves. Harry didn't really agree with this, but understood the necessity of it. Hysteria, he knew, would not help this situation.

Kingsley waited a second before re-explaining the problem to the new arrivals. Their reactions were quite as Harry had expected; Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, with a low groaned 'no.'; Ron and Neville looked at Kingsley with a surprised, disbelieving look; Luna, with her misty eyes, remained the same and Ginny… well, Ginny just looked at Harry.

'Now I'm not going to sugar coat it.' Kingsley continued without pause in his low calm tones. 'I'm just going to jump right in and tell you what we're going to do – or what I'm hoping _you'll _do, if you're all willing. We have plenty of Time in store to send you back to around the same point. We can't pinpoint the exact moment, but the magical trace gives us an idea. You go back, you stay hidden, you protect Lily and James Potter if needed,' He grimaced at Harry at this point, 'and you get Oliver in custody as fast as possible before he changes anything an–'

'Um, Kingsley?' Hermione interrupted a little timidly. She was clutching at her throat, the wheels clearly turning in her brain. 'Even if we manage to do that, how will we get back?'

Harry silently agreed that that was a very good question. His mind wasn't reeling like he could tell theirs were, for he had understood what had to happen the second he heard the news – but still, with time turners you only reversed time so you could relive it to your advantage. Would they have to re-live the 23 years until this point in hiding? Through both wars? And would he even be able to do that knowing all that he did?**  
**  
Kingsley smiled with no humor, 'Time can be used in either way – to go back _or_ forward. Of course, that information isn't widely known and nor will it ever be. People are far less inclined to mess with past events if they think they'll end up stuck in a place and time they know nothing about. That being said, time has always been monitored and so have the people who use it. Time turners are only gifted to those who have proven themselves wise and honest – and even then, they are only enchanted to go back up to 7 hours at a time. The enchantment to go forward is extremely trickier and is only known to two people at a time. So to answer your question, yes, Hermione, there will be a way to get back. We'll be breaking nearly every rule set in place regarding time laws, but in this situation I grant you all permission. Now the question is will you go?'

Ron snapped out of his daze and looked at Harry, 'What do you think, mate?'

Neville glanced between them all and stated in his quiet voice, 'We haven't got much of a choice, have we, really? Not if that's true. We don't want everything we fought for finished.'

Harry stood, watching and thinking, 'Well, I don't mind going on my own.'

'Really, Harry?' Hermione and Ginny said sharply, and before he could open his mouth again, Luna's dreamy voice chimed in, 'Yes, I think it's best if we all go.' She looked at Harry and tilted her head. 'This is what you called us for, isn't it?'

Harry wanted to groan, but didn't think he had any right because he _had _called them all. 'Well, yeah.' He replied, 'But-'

'No buts. You'll go because it's you and it's necessary and we'll go too because, well, it's you, isn't it?' Ron said, before adding bleakly, 'And obviously because we don't want Voldemort winning any more than we wanted it two years ago.' The others nodded somberly in agreement and Kingsley, not wasting any time, clapped his hands.

'That's settled then. We have a bag of things you may need, though if you want anything else, I suggest you get them now and quickly.' Kingsley glanced at Draco and Arthur.

Arthur had a look of pained acceptance attached to his aged face and when they caught his eye he muttered a quiet, 'Best not tell your mother, she'd only worry.' Draco was a different story though. The young man cleared his throat nervously and asked Harry for a word. Looking over at Ginny, who, like the others, were ready to disapparate home for whatever they needed, froze, before shrugging slightly. 'I can get you anything you need, if you'd like?'

Harry deliberated for a second. If he spoke with Draco, he wouldn't be able to corner Ginny and ask her to stay. He had even come up with a game plan on how to persuade her; if asking and begging failed him, he'd decided he'd sink to the level of using Teddy – the young boy needed at least one of them, after all. The blazing look on her face seemed to stop that train of thought though. She seemed to know just what he was thinking and wasn't about to agree to it. Sighing, he relented, ending the silent battle and shook his head. The only thing he'd want to do was write a letter for Teddy incase the worst happened, but he'd already done that when he started Auror training. 'No, I don't need anything, I don't think.' He told her. 'Thanks though.' Ginny smiled, appeased, and leant forward to kiss him. Pulling back she waved sadly to her father and disappeared.

Kingsley looked at the two of them, 'Do you want my office to explain?'

Draco nodded, just a small bob of his blonde head, 'If you wouldn't mind.'

Kingsley shrugged and he, Arthur and Ayra left the room. Arthur and Ayra looking only slightly worried that Harry be left alone with a former death eater.  
Harry frowned, 'Explain what?' he asked. Surely there wasn't more bad news.

Draco grimaced, a look Harry had never seen on his face before. 'The Minister thinks it'll be best if I come too.' He said in a hushed voice. 'Oliver knows me well and he seems to think that will help somehow. I don't know if it will, but… I'm also getting good as a Healer too and that might come in handy. Anyway, I wanted to tell you before we left…' Draco trailed off, pausing awkwardly.

Harry wasn't too sure what to think or say to that. Although, he had to admit, if Kingsley had okayed it….

'Alright.' Harry said eventually, and trying to be friendly, though sounding oddly detached, he added, 'Do you have everything you need?'

Draco nodded, 'Yeah, I don't think I need anything.'

**James Potter  
9****th ****Mar 1977  
**  
'We're crazy.' Remus said frankly, as they, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter, all shuffled along to the entrance of the Hogs Head. The small dingy pub, which was lesser known for its cleanliness than for its shady clientele, was where they'd followed their headmaster to. It wasn't expected, but Sirius just shrugged, 'Well, why not? The man deserves a drink every once in a while.'

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, 'Yeah, but at the Hogs Head? I've been in there. I'd definitely veto it in favour of The Three Broomsticks.' They were practically at the door now. 'Unless… You don't think he's meeting someone, do you?'

Peter frowned, trailing slightly behind them with a tired Remus, 'What? Like someone who might have seen something?'  
'Sounds like something he'd do.' Remus replied, yawning.

Sirius nodded and glanced at James, 'What do you reckon then?' He asked. 'Hide under the cloak and listen in? Or wait until he's alone and ask?'

James didn't answer, but looked at his girlfriend, 'When did you go in to the Hog's Head?'

She grinned cheekily, 'What? The first time?'

Sirius grinned at her response, while Remus shook his head, amused. 'Seriously, though,' Sirius said, 'Cloak or no cloak?'

'Cloak, I think.' James answered wryly, though his eyes never strayed from an amused Lily.

'Go on then,' Remus whispered, 'before people start staring.'

James nodded with a sigh and pulled his cloak from under his robes. Quick as a snitch, he covered himself with it and waited for Sirius to act.

'You ready?' his best friend asked.

'Yeah.'

'Okay then.'

Sirius did a quick grin and then stepped forward, opening the door to the pub as wide as it went and looked inside as if looking for someone.  
'Professor Dumbledore, sir?' He called out, in a loud would-be-honest voice, 'Has James come in here? I swear he was with us one minute and vanished the next!'

James smiled to himself as he stepped over the entry way and entered the room un-noticed; his friend had managed to sound the perfect amount of confused and innocent – and, James thought happily, Sirius technically wasn't lying. He _had_ been there one second and gone the next.

Professor Dumbledore was sat at the bar talking to the barman, but turned when he heard Sirius's tones. After a quick glance around the empty room, Dumbledore shook his head, 'Sorry, I don't believe anybody's been in after me, Sirius.'

Sirius frowned, feigning more confusion, 'Oh. Okay, yeah. Thanks anyway, Professor.' Waving slightly, he closed the door and left.  
James bit at his lip, silently laughing, and walked quietly towards Dumbledore, thinking Sirius should seriously consider a career in acting.

'…I need to speak with Crouch Sr again it seems.' Dumbledore continued saying, his voice lowered. The barman spat onto a dirty rag and wiped the rim of the glass he was holding. James shuddered at the idea of ordering anything from here.

'Do you need to do it in person?' The barman asked, only half interested.

'I think that would be best, ye-.' He paused suddenly, frowning, and turned around and looked directly where James was stood. James held his breath, feeling unnerved even though he knew his cloak rendered him invisible. The probability of his headmaster knowing he was there was very unlikely, though not impossible. James was debating whether to test the theory when the fireplace behind him made a noise.

'Ah, it appears I was correct then?' Dumbledore said, with a small self-satisfied smile.

'Yes, Dumbledore.' A voice panted behind him, sounding not so pleased at the fact. 'Others. More. They landed in the same spot, not a minute ago.' James couldn't say who it was that spoke. He didn't recognise the voice and, spinning slightly, he realised he didn't recognise the face either. Probably a Ministry man though… The man lowered his voice as he continued and Dumbledore stood and stepped forward to hear. The pub was empty except for those four, but James guessed the man believed that anyone could be listening – and how correct that assumption was. Well, either that, James thought, or he just didn't want the barman overhearing what he had to say. Dumbledore seemed to trust the man though, even if he didn't seem to know a cleaning spell to create hygienic glasses. James managed to escape being squished between the two men, as they came closer, but only just.

James heard the conversation easily.

'Two were definitely Auror's.' The man who had been in the fireplace whispered to the Professor. 'Had the uniforms. Well, it looked different, but the same, if you get me. I say we catch them all and send the lot to Azkaban. Fooling around with things they shouldn't…' He shook his head, annoyance written across his face and a little fear in his eyes.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at the man over his half-moon glasses with gentle rebuke, 'My belief, Bartemius, is that the second group are here trying to right the wrong before anything is changed. Arresting them will alter their attempts and therefore, the course of history – or the future's history at any rate.'

'So what, Dumbledore?' The man replied looking genuinely astonished, 'You think we should just ignore it all? Do nothing?'

'That, my dear man, is exactly what I am saying. If no one came back to right it, then yes, we would have had to intervene – but now? No. No, I think not. The ministry of their day have sent them back here and rightly so. They will have a better chance of succeeding than us, who know nothing of the initial offender. My advice to you and the minister is to call off your Auror's.'

Bartemius looked as if he was about to argue, but seemed to think better of it, 'Very well, Dumbledore. I will pass along your view.'

Dumbledore frowned slightly at the younger man, 'See that you do, Bartemius. See that you do.'

The second he'd stepped back into the fireplace and left their view, the barman snorted, 'He'll keep it to himself, Albus. I'll bet you a 100 galleons on that.'  
Dumbledore's eyebrows raised in amusement as he turned around, seeming not at all surprised that the bloke had heard the entire exchange. 'Do you even _have_ 100 galleons, Aberforth?'

The barman– Aberforth narrowed his eyes at the other with mock anger and took on an air of being affronted – and for the split second, the two men looked extremely similar. Aberforth spat onto the rag again and shrugged returning to his average demeanor, 'If you lend it me, maybe.'

Dumbledore chuckled.

James had to wait for what seemed like an hour, watching the two men play a game of chess, before Dumbledore finally stood up to leave. The second he followed his headmaster out, the door caught on his hip and he prayed nobody noticed. He then stood still outside the Hogs Head, waiting until Dumbledore was obscured from view, before he ran as fast as he could to The Three Broomsticks, where the others, he knew, would be waiting to hear what he'd heard.  
It seemed to surprise everyone, including himself, when the first thing he asked was, 'Do you think Professor Dumbledore and the barman are brothers?'  
Only Lily thought that was as interesting as the rest of what he'd heard.

**Harry Potter  
9****th**** Mar 1977**

The second that Harry's world had stopped spinning, he knew most definitely that they had succeeded in travelling back to a different time – whether it was the time they needed or not though, he didn't know. They had landed in the middle of a forest, the greens of the trees leaves bright in the sun's hot rays. Summer time, he had immediately noticed, no longer the harsh cold winter of 2000.

Harry looked to either side of him – Ginny, Hermione and Ron on one side and Neville, Luna and Draco on the other. All six of them seemed to be whole, though each had looked as queasy as Harry had felt.

Kingsley had told them before they left that they would have set off a huge magical trace, and so, their first goal was to hide themselves from those who may come and check on what had made the disturbance. Their second goal was to check that they had, in fact, gone back to the right date and their third was to get themselves to Hogwarts as fast as they could. When Kingsley had spoken to them, he'd also confirmed the fact that Harry's parents would still be in the last year of school. It was an extremely odd concept thinking about his parent's in _present_ tense. Of knowing that they, along with Sirius, Remus and Professor Dumbledore, were still _present _tense. No longer just a beautiful memory, but taking up actual physical space in the world. Harry's mind was reeling and his heart was aching, though he tried his best to ignore it. It wasn't the time to fall apart.

The first goal, they found, was the easiest. They could all apparate and Harry, who had thought ahead back at the ministry, had racked his brains for a place they could all go. He hadn't been completely sure it could be used, but now, as he saw the light of day, he knew it wouldn't be in use by anyone else – and, as an added bonus, he thought, it would be as close to Hogwarts as they could get by that way of transportation.

'The shrieking shack?' Draco asked, surprised, his grey eyes widening. 'Are you mad? It's supposed to be haunted.'  
Harry half smiled fondly thinking of Remus and the rumours, but didn't responded in any other way. He just held out his hands to Ginny and Luna. Draco didn't hesitate or disagree though as the others linked hands and not even when Neville grasped his tightly as if to force him along if necessary.

'I didn't say I wasn't coming.' He muttered and Harry half smiled again.

Concentrating on their target, he told his body to move and not a second later, he felt the familiar tugging yanking feeling. When he next opened his eyes they were all right in the middle of the rugged, scratched up room that Sirius had once dragged Ron into.

Harry's friends looked around reminiscently, 'Looks just the same doesn't it.' Hermione said.

'Less dusty than our time, but yeah…' Harry answered, running a finger over a tipped over chair.

'Oh, look.' Ron said happily, pointing to the corner. 'That's where Sirius dropped me when he bit me on the leg…' He trailed off, a look of worry suddenly crossing his face. 'Ey, you don't think it'll be a full moon tonight, do you?'

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione shared a look.

'We can't stay here.' Hermione said at once, as it became quickly apparent none of them knew the answer to that.

'Why not?' Draco asked, though he was looking at the room as if staying here was the last thing he'd want to do.

Ron scowled at him and the nine years of dislike and loathing shone through, 'Never you mind.' He said coldly.

Harry sent him a look, but didn't bother answering Draco's question either. If he didn't know, Harry wasn't about to tell. Remus had been gone in body for two years but he could still keep his secrets.

Neville, who had been looking at them confused, spoke up, 'We could always go to the Room of Requirements. There are plenty of tunnels into the castle, aren't there and the Hogs Heads can be linked directly to it, remember? It'll be easier to watch over your parents too, Harry.'

'That's a good idea, Neville.' Ginny said, looking over at Luna, who was staring around the room in fascination, showing little to no interest in the conversation.

'It looks like a Depumpin has been in this room…' She murmured, 'Look at all the scratch marks. I saw the same thing in Japan just last week. Very creative creatures, aren't they?'

Hermione opened her mouth, possibly to ask what a Depumpin was, but Harry decided to stop that conversation in its tracks – much to Neville's and Draco's disappointment, if the look of intrigue on their faces had anything to say about it.

'Yeah, the Room of Requirements is probably the best idea.' He said loudly, 'Tell you what, I'll go out in my cloak and have a look around to see which entry way is clear – or clearest – and let you know with the DA Galleon.' He and Ron still regularly used them in the office to chat when they were supposed to be doing paperwork or more importantly, when they were out, to let the other know whichever outlaw they were chasing hadn't offed them. 'I'll check the one in Honeydukes first and then you can all disapparate into the cellar if it's empty and we can go through there.'

The others couldn't really fault the plan and Draco even added, 'Try to get a newspaper too. That was goal number two, yes?'  
And so with a hasty, 'See you soon' to everyone and a 'Please don't kill each other.' at Ron and Draco, Harry was off.

As an Auror he had learnt to keep all the things he needed on him at all times; his cloak was folded into his extended right side pocket, as was his sneakoscope and a pocket sized foe-glass. He walked up the corridor, the one opposite to the other that led to the whomping willow. Harry was glad neither Ron nor Hermione had said about going that way. They probably realised, quite obviously, that the chances of getting into the castle that way without being seen in the middle of the day, was highly unlikely.

Getting to the door way he pulled out his cloak and covered himself from head to foot. Opening the door and walking out as quickly as he could, he hoped nobody saw it move. Harry saw people of Hogwarts age and a few older individuals walking about Hogsmeade. Each person was dressed in slightly older fashioned robes than what he was used to. He took this as a good sign. Thinking of the Hogwarts students he was passing by, he couldn't quite decide if he wanted to see his family just then or not. Of course, in one way he did, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure he could see them right now and not try and alter their course. All their fates seemed so unfair, their strings to life cut so early. He couldn't stop thinking of what Kingsley and Arthur had said though: 'everything that happened had led to a future without Voldemort. If any of them changed the course, they could change themselves too – and then quite possibly their worlds fate.' And with that, could Harry really risk the chance of altering four people's fate, at the cost of dooming everyone else?  
No. The answer came easily.

And, Harry thought in a depressed voice, that was probably another reason Kingsley asked for you. Harry sighed quietly and decided that was a little unfair as well, but again, tried not to dwell on it.

Rushing as fast as he could without being seen or bumping into anybody, he made it to Honeydukes in a couple of minutes, though, unfortunately, he hadn't seen a newspaper anywhere. Stepping inside behind a girl no older than 15, he saw the place was full with people picking out sweets and chocolates. It was strange how similar and yet different the shop looked and felt. Moving away from the door, he quickly clocked where the owners were, before walking carefully over to the place where he knew the stairs to the cellar were. Harry stopped at the door and, after checking no body was watching, shimmied it open as wide as he dared and slipped through it gently. Once inside, he closed the door and walked down the plentiful steps, still covered in his cloak, until he reached the bottom. As it was back – forward? – in his time at Hogwarts, there where boxes and crates littered everywhere. Not wanting to waste any time, he pulled out his enchanted galleon, and sent the message.

They all appeared seconds later, Neville stood between a glaring Ron and Draco. Not bothering to ask, Harry just opened the passage way. After everyone had hurriedly piled in, Harry resealed it and they began the walk into their old school. They were all silent. The grimness and sadness Harry felt seemed to be in their hearts too.

'Why'd it have to be us though?' Ron wondered out loud.

'It didn't have to be us, Ron. We could have turned it down.' Hermione answered, pushing a strand of her brown hair from her face. 'No body forced our hands.'

'What?' Ron asked. 'And let some ministry idiot have control of the world's fate? Fat chance of that happening.' He gave Hermione a look that said quite clearly what he thought of her response.

Ginny looked over at her brother with a raised eyebrow, as Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Are you forgetting you _are _a ministry idiot nowadays?' Ginny wondered.

Ron froze and glanced over, bemused, 'Oh yeah.'

Everyone seemed to laugh a little and the mood lightened considerably.

Ginny caught Harry's eye and he grinned. She smirked back, 'I don't know why you're laughing. You're a ministry idiot too.'

Neville snorted and Harry pulled on a lock of her red hair, 'Yeah, but I'm your idiot.'

Ron gagged and Harry laughed again.

He decided with the people he loved beside him, he could face anything – even the past.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters :) Thanks for reading! And feel free to review or message me :).**


	3. Part Three: The Map Never Lies

**Author's note: Okay, so I want to apologise for how long it's been since I've updated. There was a death in the family and in all honesty, I've tried to write but words just weren't coming at all. So, yeah. I'm also sorry if this isn't my best work.  
As always though, reviews (good or bad) are welcome :) Hope you're all okay and that you enjoy Part three 'The map never lies'.**

**James Potter**  
**9th**** Mar 1977**

James and the others set off from Hogsmeade ten or so minutes after their spying shenanigans to get back to the castle in time for lunch. Sirius had figured, and rightly so, that a good food break would help them brainstorm on what they should do next. Remus and Lily seemed a little apprehensive of what that could mean, due to James and Sirius's plans often including rule breaking and a slight chance of death, but neither of them disagreed out loud, so James took that to mean they were in. Not that any idea they would think up would involve too much mayhem – their headmaster believed it best to leave the situation to play out without interference, after all, and neither James nor his friends had plans to go against Dumbledore's wishes in such away.

They'd also agreed, walking up, not to speak of anything they'd heard about the 'time-issues' in front of their peers and therefore, had done nothing but chatter on and on about nonessential things from the second they'd re-entered the castle.

'I really hope they're serving chocolate cake tonight.' Remus told them all, idly, as they walked into the busy great hall, packed with both students and professors alike. 'They didn't have any last night and I was really rather devastated, if I'm honest.'

Sirius made a little sound of agreement in the back of his throat and James looked at them a little affronted.

'Speaking of.' He said, 'Why didn't any of you get me any food and take it to our dorm room last night? I was _starving_.'

'We didn't exactly know you were being detained, did we, Prongs?' Sirius responded with a raised eyebrow. 'By the time we realised you definitely weren't coming down, the elves had already taken all of the main course foods away, leaving nothing but afters. And then, as Moony has pointed out, they didn't have any deserts we could sneak up – no cakes or doughnuts, at all. Ice cream, sure. There were lots and lots of that, but it would have melted before you got back. I know how to make fire, but ice? Not so much. And anyway,' he added, sitting confidently down near a dark haired girl, who, much to the annoyance of her companion, paused to stare at him mid bite, 'you knew the way to the kitchens. We figured you'd go get food before coming up to bed.'

'Oh, alright.' James said with a slight smile, sitting down next to him. 'I'll let you all off then.'

Lily shook her head. She'd been unusually quiet throughout the walk back, no doubt thinking over everything that had been said or heard since they'd met up earlier, but now she looked almost rebuking at her boyfriend.

'Why _didn't _you let one of us know? We could have come and got you. I don't think they're allowed to keep you for detentions at meal times.' She looked at Remus, her fellow prefect, for confirmation as they sat down too and he shook his head.

'I don't think they can either – Wizard rights and all that.'

'Well, he did.' James told them. 'And to answer your question, I left my half of the two-way mirror upstairs; I didn't expect to be in any detentions, so I left it behind. The git just kind of_ pounced_ on me as I was walking out of the bathroom. I think he was following me, to be honest.'

'That is a little strange.' Peter remarked and James nodded, 'It was. He made me jump too – and you know how hard it is to get the drop on me.'

And with that, their conversation came to a pause. Grabbing a bowl, James started spooning some lasagne out of a giant pot and tried to think of something else to say that didn't involve the many random time related questions revolving in his mind.

'Anyway, why didn't any of you use the map to search for me?' he settled on, a couple of seconds later. 'I could have fallen into the lake for all you lot knew.'

Sirius rolled his eyes good naturedly and grabbed a plate, stocking up on the chicken and potatoes. 'Exaggerate much? You know how to swim and you had your wand.'

'Could have knocked myself out on a rock though.' James responded truthfully.

Remus smiled and leant over to reach the steaks. 'There are merpeople swimming about in that lake, not to mention the giant squid – they'd have lifted you out if you had.'

'I could have _died_.'

Lily sent him an amused look, 'James, you were stuffed in a classroom. You were fine.'

'But I might not have been.' He said, sounding as serious as he could.

'Fine,' Sirius snorted, his eyes shining with laughter. 'From now on whenever we can't find you for a half hour, we'll turn to the map for guidance – and should we ever accidentally find you in the bathroom or the shower, I'd prefer you to not bite our heads off, thanks.'

'Well now, would I ever?' James replied, his lips twitching into a smile.

'Of course not.' Sirius grinned.

'Where is the map right now, anyway?' Lily wondered quietly, suddenly looking carefully around the great hall, beginning with the Hufflepuff table.

'I stuffed it in my robes this morning, along with my cloak. How come?' James asked, his eyes roaming over her features.

'Could I use it?' She enquired, biting at her lower lip, and James felt his eyebrows raise. Although he'd offered, she'd never asked to use it before.

'You're looking very sneaky.' Sirius observed and James had to agree. She did.

'What do you need it for?' Sirius asked, leaning forward and placing his arms on the table. 'What are we going to do? Are we sneaking out? Are we going to sabotage the Slytherins' quidditch practice? The Hufflepuffs? It can't be Ravenclaw, they aren't practising until tomorrow. No, wait! Don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise –'

'We are not sabotaging anyone!' Lily said firmly, pointing a fork at him. 'I just want to check up on something – well, someone. Mary's been skipping out on meal times lately and I'm sure she's up to something.'

The marauders shared a look of surprise.

'You want to check up on your friend?' Sirius asked her. 'Blimey, first Dumbledore and now Mary. We might as well start up a business – "Stalk for you, that's what we'll do!" That can be our slogan.' He grinned, when James and Peter guffawed and Remus snorted a quiet laugh.

'I'm worried!' Lily told the group attempting to look stern. 'I am not stalking her. I just want to check she's alright.'

James grinned at her and felt a surge of affection as she smiled back. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out the map and handed it to her as stealthily as he could. 'There you go. Check she's not knocked out in the lake, yeah?'

Taking it, she let out a light chuckle and thanked him, before placing it on her lap. Lily tapped at the parchment and whispered the words she'd been taught, as Sirius and Peter started talking about the cheese pie that was steaming nicely in front of them. As far as distraction techniques went to hide the password in public, pie was a good topic. James could tell the exact second their map revealed its secrets to her because she shook her head, not quite in awe but close enough.

'I still can't believe you guys made this – and years ago at that.'

They all seemed to shrug as one; he and Sirius grinning at the praise, Remus smiling uncomfortably and Peter a little proudly.

Lily's marvel didn't last long though. As she searched, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open with a look of surprise and astonishment.

'Found her?' Remus asked worriedly, watching her reaction.

She nodded her head slowly and stared for another second or possibly 60, before sliding it back along to James, wordlessly gesturing for him to read the paper.

Feeling intrigued from the look on her face, he looked down and saw the third floor corridor.

The map, of course, had shown Mary, who was apparently huddled next to someone named Samuel Rhys, a boy James knew to be in Ravenclaw. That wasn't what caught his attention so intently though and he was sure it wasn't what had held Lily's.

Further down the hallway showed other sets of feet and beneath them read many names he'd never seen before, but one that he nonetheless fully recognised.

James knew he probably looked as dumbfounded as Lily, but they both had reason to. Tales of time travellers and now, in front of them, Lily's favourite name joined together with his own, written in ink, and moving quickly along the third floor passageway.

What we're the chances? The probability?

'What's wrong?' Remus asked even more anxiously, climbing from his seat and walking over. James hardly heard him though in his state of amazement. Or Sirius, for that matter, when he whispered, amazed, over his shoulder,

'_Harry James Potter'_.

**Harry Potter  
9****th**** Mar 1977**

Harry being the last to walk into the passageway, was also the last to reach the statue of the one-eyed witch that led to the third floor corridor. So far, he had to admit that their plan had gone fairly smoothly. He couldn't quite decide though, if it were his past experiences haunting him or something else entirely, but either way he felt as if it were too good to be true. It was almost as if he were forgetting something of importance – something he should have been thinking of.

Harry couldn't help but wonder why this Oliver hadn't tried stopping them from getting this far either. Other wizards he'd had to catch tended to jinx the areas the Auror's were likely to search to put them out of commission early on – another reason they had moved on so quickly from their landing point. Of course, that might have been his strategy, because this way Harry had no solid way of knowing that they _were_ actually on the right track to Oliver.

Luna, who was at the front of their line, was frowning slightly and gently tapping at the witch.

'How are we going to get to the seventh floor from here?' She wondered. 'It's probably busy out there.'

'Diversion?' Ginny suggested, frowning too. It was obvious they were all thinking on their feet at this point. 'I brought an assortment of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stuff with me, just in case. We might be able to use the Decoy Detonator?'

Ron shook his head, 'Not if it's really busy. We'd have to get it back as well, before any one picked it up.'

'Darkness powder then?' Asked Draco, staring at the wall with a stoic expression. 'It's effective in crowds.'

Harry wasn't the only one to freeze at the suggestion; Draco was right, it was effective. The immediate proof that came to mind was from their 6th year, a night that had ended with death and pain. After briefly closing his eyes from the onslaught of memories, Harry glanced around at Ron, whose jaw was twitching. Harry decided then he might have to ask Draco not to mention anything from the past, else Ron might punch him again.

Neville cleared his throat uncomfortably and scratched at his chin, 'Darkness powder wouldn't work either, I imagine. Not for four entire floors anyway. It would be a bit obvious that something was going on – and I don't think we'd have enough for it anyhow.'

'Good suggestion though.' Harry added, trying to sound encouraging. He was actually a little impressed that Draco was actively trying at all.

'We could wait until night and then go up?' Hermione proposed, grabbing Ron's hand in an attempt to sooth him. She glanced at Harry worriedly, 'Someone would have to keep an eye on your parents though. Make sure Oliver won't stage an attack or anything before we can strategies. Though,' she added in an undertone, 'I don't know how he'll manage to get in.'

Luna smiled, 'The same way we are, I'd imagine.'

Harry nodded. He wasn't comforted by Luna's words, but thought of them as truth.

'There are ways.' He agreed. 'Anyway, they can go out to Hogsmeade and my dad used to go – well, I guess, he _does _go out on the full moon–' Harry paused, his heart pounding in his chest.

Every mention of his parents or thoughts of Sirius and Remus seemed to open the invisible wound in his soul that never seemed to fade completely. The very idea though, of them being tangible, actually alive and well, physically _living, _and not from a memory in a pensive or a story told aloud… well, that created a different feeling, one that was something akin to hope. Granted, the whole situation was kind-of scary and nerve-wracking, but the very notion of them being there and him getting the chance to watch over them and see everyone, even if he did have to hide it, felt like a bittersweet gift in the harsh reality.

'Any idea on how we _are_ going to get Oliver?' Draco asked.

'Let's talk about that later.' Ginny murmured, taking a step back to be closer to Harry. 'Like Hermione said we need to get someone watching Harry's parents first and then we'll plan. Who wants to go?'

Harry blinked. For as smart as Gin was, that was a stupid question – of course it would be him.

'I don't think it should be you.' She told him softly, almost reading his mind. Turning around to face him fully, she shook her head slightly. 'Not yet. I know you want to see them, but –'

'Would it be wise?' Hermione finished.

Harry frowned and tried to repress the sudden beat of anger and annoyance he felt burst from his chest. 'Why wouldn't it be?' He asked. 'It's not like I'll jump out at them and yell, 'surprise!'.' Even if a small part of him really wanted to.

'I know.' Hermione answered him patiently. 'But we don't want this to hurt you more than it has t–'

'It's going to hurt no matter what, I recon.' Ron interrupted his girlfriend with a look that quite obviously questioned her sanity.

'Anyway,' Hermione continued loudly, glancing at Ron with irritation, 'we need you here to plan with us. You're the Auror Kingsley asked to help.'

'That's because it involves my parents.' He guessed. 'And anyway, he suggested you guys too.' That wasn't completely true, but never mind. 'It's because we're all young enough not to run into our past selves, yet have the skills to get the job done. Ron's as good an Auror as me and it's Draco who knows Oliver best – he'll be the asset here, I'm guessing.'

'But what if–'

'I'm going.' Harry told her determinedly. He didn't know if it would be a bad idea or not (he doubted it) or what other issue she'd thought of, but at that moment in time, it didn't matter. His parents needed watching over and it would be him that did it.

Hermione sighed exasperated, but Neville agreed with him. 'If it was me and I had the chance, I'd go.'

'Just remember to watch your surroundings too though, yeah?' Ron said. 'Don't get distracted by them, you know_, being there_.'

'Constant vigilance' Luna murmured.

'I know.' Harry agreed quickly, before pausing to look over at Ginny and assessing her reaction. He wasn't about to change his mind, but he didn't fancy a row over it either – and nor did he want her to feel like he was ignoring her or her opinion. She just looked up at him as she always had whenever he made these sorts of decisions though: accepting.

She shrugged, grasping his cloak from his hands and wrapped it around him. 'I think it might be a bad idea,' She repeated, 'but I can't fault it. If it were Fred out there, I don't think there would have even been a discussion – just a quick race to the door between me and Ron.'

Ron nodded sadly in agreement and Hermione groaned, knowing she'd been beat. 'Oh, alright! But _please _remember what Kingsley – _and _Minerva and Dumbledore – told us! You _can't _be seen.'

Ron rolled his eyes and pointed at Harry's currently invisible body. 'Relax, Hermione. He has the cloak or had you forgotten?'

**James Potter  
9****th**** Mar 1977**

'Blimey, there's another Potter on there as well.' Remus whispered, astonished, leaning closer to read the map. 'Ginevra Molly Potter…'

'What? What do you mean?' Peter exclaimed from his seat and James handed over the parchment, before climbing hastily to his feet and rushing for the exit. He could feel the students closest to them, looking over at his sudden retreating form, but he didn't really care. And neither, it seemed, did the others, as he heard their footfalls sounding quickly behind him.

'Wait, James!' Lily shouted out to him, a little breathlessly, half way to the staircases that led to the upper floors. She and Sirius were right behind him, followed by Remus and then Peter, who was still staring at the map in avid wonder.

James didn't stop, but turned around and ran backwards. 'What is it, Lils?' he asked.

Now his surprise had faded, he was excited and enthralled by the idea of meeting these mystery Potters. What would the chances of him being related in some way to them? High, he'd figured, considering him being the only wizard Potter in existence in the UK, now his parents had passed. Of course, there could be other Potter's in the world, who had either moved to this area or had birthed a magical child. Now he was thinking about it, maybe they wouldn't be related at all? He paused suddenly at the thought and Sirius and Lily skidded to a stop in front of him.

'Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?' Lily asked uncertainly, grasping onto his arm. 'I mean, I know what he said, but we don't know them, James – only their names – and they're in the castle. They got in here.'

Sirius laughed, anticipation lighting up his face. 'Lily they got into the castle by one of the passageways we found! They know the route and that means they know us.'

'I don't know,' Remus gasped out, 'What if they just found the map? Or what if there not even the future people? What if the names are just coincidence and its death eaters or something?'

'Neville Longbottom, Remus.' Sirius said incredulously. 'The only family of Longbottom's I know is the one with the Auror. You know, what's he called? Frank Longbottom? And Weasley, Lovegood – they're not death eater names that I know of.'

'Malfoy is though.' Lily whispered quietly, 'At least, rumour has it Lucius is now.'

'Yeah, but there isn't a Draco in that line as of yet, is there.' James answered. 'Lucius's line is somewhat like how mine was – there's only him and his parents left. Soon there'll just be him, so I think they're definitely our time travellers – unless he has a relative they've not told anyone about anyway.'

'Alright.' Lily admitted, 'I guess, they do sound like they are.'

'Thank you.' Sirius said with a grin, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 'Can we get back to running like crazed folk again now? I want to meet yours and James's kids. Or your kids kids. Or your kids kids kids – I better be Godfather whenever it happens, by the way. Just putting that out there.'

James grinned back, nodding, and Lily rolled her eyes.

'Seriously though. We should really tell Dumbledore.' She implored.

'He didn't want to get involved though.' Peter told her, glancing between Sirius and James, who nodded earnestly at his words.

'He didn't think _anyone _should get involved.' Remus replied and Sirius frowned, indignantly.

'Whose side are you on?'

Lily smirked and folded her arms, 'The right one, obviously.'

'Uh, guys,' Peter started, gesturing at the map, 'Harry James is moving. He's leaving the passageway.' He held up the parchment and they all went to look.

'I wonder where's he's going?' Lily wondered.

'Maybe to talk to Dumbledore?' Remus suggested.

Sirius shrugged and shared a gleeful look with James. 'I don't know, but first one to find out gets their Potions essay done by the last one there.'


End file.
